2814universefandomcom-20200214-history
The (Possibly Former) Takamachi Nanoha of 2814 Tvtropes Page
MagicalGirlLyricalNanoha Takamachi Nanoha is just your OrdinaryHighschoolStudent regular 9-year-old girl in Uminari City. But one day, she heard a mysterious voice in her head, Comicbook/GreenLantern while wearing a green ring in her hand.... A http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6095074/01/Takamachi_Nanoha_of_2814 fanfic by ShadowCrystalMage, it's a MagicalGirlLyricalNanoha MegaCrossover with SupermanTheAnimatedSeries and the rest of the DCAnimatedUniverse, MahouSenseiNegima Negima, SailorMoon, FateKaleidLinerPrismaIllya, CardcaptorSakura, GateKeepers, and a lot of other stuff. Now has two companion pieces: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6199004/1/ Kinomoto Sakura of 2814 and http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6266421/1/ FATE: Holy Grail War of 2814. As well as a one shot http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6148817/1/ We Are The Gate Keepers We can only guess where these will end up going... http://2814universe.wikia.com It also now has its own WIKI, under construction. ---- !! This fanfic provides examples of: * AbnormalAmmo: Tactical atomic bullet. * ArcWords: "All according to plan." It kinda gets annoying after a while, since no one ever really explains what the plan IS. But Archer, Caster-Hayate, Berserker and Chao Lingshen are all in on it... somehow... * ActualPacifist: Poor Sakura-chan.... Kaede had to calm her down after the whole Wolkenritter vs Everyone thing. * AdaptationalBadass: Tuxedo Kamen, spoiler:Tomoyo ** [[spoiler:Syaoran. Through absolutely nothing more than simply still being alive in the face of Tomoyo's LoveMakesYouCrazy Love Makes You LoveMakesYouCrazy -level Crazy.]] ** spoiler:Although she only tolerates Syaoran because Syaoran is Sakura's one true love. * AnythingThatMoves: Caster-Hayate according to Archer. * ArsonMurderAndJaywalking: Nanoha did this to Precia, kinda. -->"Precia Testarossa, you are under arrest for multiple counts of child abuse, negligence, and being a BAD MOTHER!" Green Lantern cried. "Oh, and the TSAB, the JSDF and Oa want to talk to you about reckless use of Lost Logia, destruction of public property and illegal research or something. And we'll probably give you medical attention somewhere along the way, because we're nice. But we'll be surly about it!" ** And Fate tries to do it to Vita -->"I am this girl's friend," Fate said softly, the way a blade on a velvet sheath is soft. "I am one who owes her my life, and my soul, and my freedom. TSAB temporary mage, Fate Testarossa. And by my authority, you are under arrest for assault, destruction of private property, vandalism, disturbance of the peace, and being a bloody nuisance. If you do not resist, you will be granted the chance to plead in you own defense." Fate's form shifted, becoming more belligerent. "Please resist." ** And in the battle against the Book of Darkness: -->It was Sakura who'd cast the spell, Rin's sister Sakura, floating above them all, clad in the black of the Noble Phantasm Armor of Darkest Night, a dark purple triangular glyph glowing beneath her. "Book of Darkness!" she cried. "For putting innocents in danger!" -->"For threatening our world!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried. -->"For making me miss my sitcoms!" the red-headed sword-wielding Ala Alba cried. There were several hisses of outrage from the Senshi. Sailor Mercury sighed. * AttackItsWeakPoint: The Invaders can be destroyed completely by attacking its core. However, finding the core by itself is no easy task. * AxCrazy: Tsukuyomi, of course. spoiler:Just like [[TheJoker dear old Dad.]] * :The strike:cakes bakery goes to spoiler:Tomoyo. I mean, she had [[spoiler:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deathstroke Deathstroke, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Cain_%28comics%29 David Cain, Tatsumiya Mana, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadshot Deadshot, Tsukuyomi and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Shiva Lady Shiva]] as her teachers and she has them on her payroll... ** It had already been set up in the story, but just to drive home the point, DayInTheLimelight she gets a whole http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6095074/10/Takamachi_Nanoha_of_2814 chapter DayInTheLimeLight to herself... ** And we think that this thing can't be ramped up again... BeyondTheImpossible here goes Archer. ** Evangeline should get a mention here. She already a grade A in the canon, but during Mahora Raid, her Badasssery is amped UpToEleven. Having her PowerLimiter being amped up by spoiler:Chao, and also catch a flu, she come close to killing Vita using RazorFloss. Yes, a physically 10 years old who got a flu come close to killing a magical berserker (albeit with inner restriction, admittedly). * BadassBoast: BadassBookworm Yue, BewareTheNiceOnes of all people, gets one: --> "I am the daughter of Philosophers. The world of wisdom and knowledge is mine. I am a student of Ariadne. We are the Maidens of War. I am a Magical Girl. We are they who fight for Truth, Love, and Justice. I am Ala Alba. We have saved the world. I am a Ministra Magi of the son of the Thousand Master, son of Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, the WarriorPrince Last Prince of Ostia and Vespertatia, his Highness, the savior of Mundus Magicus! We are the reason why!... Film/ThePrincessBride Hello. My name is Valkyrie Black. You attacked my teacher. Prepare to die. We fight!" ** In one of the possible futures, Vivio gets one: --> "Sacred Heart! Raging Heart! Bardiche! Reinforce! SET UP! Come at me, abominations! I am Vivio of the Justice League, last of the Green Lantern Corps! I am the Saint King! I am the Torchbearer! I am Ion, daughter of heroes! Look at me and know your doom! My counter-attack begins now!" * BadassCape: Tuxedo Kamen's cape, which can also function as a weapon. * BadassCreed: Recently, Nanoha's transformation aria has taken a level in Badass: -->"I am the one who has been given a mission. Under the contract, release these powers. The winds are in the sky, the stars are in the heavens, the light is in my hands and the power is in my heart! And I shall shed my light over dark evil, for the dark things cannot stand the light, the light of the Green Lantern! Raging Heart Emerald Excelion, Set Up!" --> *pose* --> "Magical Girl Green Lantern, Zenryoku Zenkai! Ready for action!" ** Plus there's the Wolkenritter's oath: --> “In days of peace, in times of war, --> Protect our Queen forever more! --> The five Clouds stand, we are her Knights! --> To guard Hayate, our delight!” ** And then there are the rest of the Lantern oaths. Apparently, while Larfleeze is still Agent Orange and the Indigo Tribe is still in charge of the Compassion part of the spectrum, the other four Corps are started by other anime characters rather than aliens, with oaths adjusted accordingly. And it is awesome. They are, in order: *** The strike:Red LanternCrimson Agency oath [[spoiler:implied to include Negi Springfield in its ranks, if not as the founder!]]: --> "With blood and rage of crimson red, --> Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead! --> Together with my hellish hate, --> none other shall share in my fate!" *** The Blue strike:LanternAngel oath [[spoiler:which is shaping up to have been founded by CardCaptorSakura Kinomoto Sakura]]: --> "In fearful day, when without light… --> With my heart full, my soul ignites! --> When all seems lost, and black as night, --> look to her star, for Hope burns bright…" *** The Star Sapphire Oath (unchanged but still badass) spoiler: of which Tomoyo is a member: -->"For hearts long lost and full of fright, -->For those alone in blackest night, -->Accept our ring and join our fight - -->Love conquers all - with violet light!" *** And the oath of the strike:goddamned Sinestro Corps Order of Fate spoiler:Testarossa!: --> "In blackest day, in endless night… --> We turn our fears into our light! --> Let all who wish to do what's right… --> Join HER order, make tomorrow bright!" *** And now the oath of the White Lanternsspoiler:, who seem to have Tuxedo Kamen as a member going by the ring of the Earth King: --> "The Brightest Day is on the rise --> The light shall soar as darkness flies. --> We guard all life from evil's blights. --> Destiny awaits! Shine, White Knights!" ** Also the aria for Archer's RewritingReality Reality Marble, HyperspaceArsenal Unlimited FieldOfBlades Blade StormOfBlades Works, which shared by at least three characters: *** Archer spoiler: And at some point, Berserker using Archer Class Card and infected Shamal using Book of Darkness --> "I am the bone of my sword, steel is my body, and fire is my blood, I have created over a thousands blades! Unaware of loss, not aware of gain, withstood pain to create many weapons! I have no regrets, this the only path for hero! My whole life was... UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!!" *** Kuro: --> DoesThisRemindYouOfAnything "I call the bone of your sword, soft is my body, calling the fire in your blood, I have created thousands of Lolicons! Unknown to thermodynamics, regardless of physics, I screw reality with my Freudian Blades, yet this flesh burns with unfulfilled desire! And thus I sublimate... UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!!" *** Sakura Matou aka. Broken-Chan --> "I am the core of my sword, strong is my body, magic is my blood, I wield over a thousand spells! Unknowing to despair, unyielding to surrender, I have withstood solitude in defiance of darkness! And yet these hands shall never cease learning.... And thus I create, my UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!!" * BadassNormal: Tuxedo Kamen. He didn't have the ability to fly but he still managed to give Signum a headache. Arguably, spoiler:Tomoyo-chan and spoiler:her [[ bodyguard squad.]] ** Most definitely Cassandra strike:Cain Doe. A non-magical human whose only power is having gone through TrainingFromHell, and she beats the hell out of Vita. * BerserkButton: Do not remind SailorMoon Sailor Pluto that PlutoIsExpendable Pluto is no longer a planet... ** Thou shall not mess with CardCaptorSakura Sakura, for StalkerWithACrush Tomoyo is LawfulEvil and knows LittleMissBadass Shinmei-Ryu... ** Don't mess with Vita's NiceHat hat- Wait, this is getting old.... *** Don't mess with Hayate, or Wolkenritter will challenge s and WIN. * BeyondTheImpossible:Okay, let's try to make a list.... ** How many references to pop-culture can the author insert? ** How crazy can Tomoyo be in her dedication to Sakura? ** How many items can Signum take to her bath? ** How perverted can Vita's experience with ice cream be? ** How insane can Nanoha's constructs be? ** What kind of craziness can Archer pull with his Tracing? *** A meta-example: This story now has its own Wiki. HOW much bigger can it get? * BigBrotherMentor: Superman to Nanoha. * BlatantLies: "It's partial amnesia. Emphasis on partial." ** Also, Negi claiming to know nothing about who stole 3-A's underwear; overlaps with SuspiciouslySpecificDenial. * BreakingTheFourthWall: So many times, the characters actually want it to be fixed. * BusmansHoliday: Superman laments that this happens to him whenever he takes a vacation somewhere other than Smallville. Batman refuses to believe that the 'vacation curse' is real, while taking a vacation in Japan and making it a BusmansHoliday on purpose. ** Of course Batman just planned on beating up petty criminals, to someone who deals with the likes of TheJoker that's a vacation. spoiler: Of course, he then ends up involved in the Holy Grail War, proving that YouCantFightFate * ByThePowerOfGrayskull: Mind you, Nanoha doesn't need to do this, but she is so ingrained with the Magical Girl bit that she does so anyway. * TheCameo: BeyondTheImpossible More than you can possibly imagine. Some later pan out into full on crossovers, some just appear for a couple lines to say hi. It isn't even limited to anime, or even to narrative storytelling. Even astronauts from the Discovery channel TheWorldIsJustAwesome spot show up briefly. * CatchPhrase: mainly in the authors notes ,but some characters say it at some point: "TvTropes, dattebayo!" ** Also, Larfleeze's "Mine!" keeps coming up. * TheCavalry / BigDamnHeroes: Several times. First, is when Nanoha facing Darkseid's invasion of Uminari, when she realizes YouAreNotAlone she's not alone. ** When Nanoha got attacked by the Wolkenritter, Ring-chan called for help. It's responded to by MahouSenseiNegima Ala Alba, FateKaleidLinerPrismaIllya Illya and Miyu, SailorMoon Sailor Senshi, CardcaptorSakura Sakura and . In subversion, this actually makes the situation NiceJobBreakingItHero worse, since spoiler:this is giving the Wolkenritter exactly what they want - a lot people with magical power to drain - and their teamwork isn't that great, resulting in Negi and Eternal Sailor Moon getting drained. ** When the Wolkenritter attacked Sakura, Vita is goaded by spoiler:Tomoyo into saying "YouAndWhatArmy", and spoiler:Tomoyo's [[ Bodyguard Squad (along with Deathstroke, Deadshot, David Cain, and Lady Shiva!)]] pulls this. ** When Usagi got cornered by Vita, she manages to buy time with ice cream (ItMakesSenseInContext) and Sailor Jupiter is finally able to pull this. * CallingYourAttacks: Done religiously by everyone, and spoofed on at least one occasion with Tuxedo Mask. --> Tuxedo Kamen: Manhole Cover! * ChainsawGood: One of Yuuno's ring constructs is a rain of chainsaws. One of Nanoha's ring constructs is Bruce-kun, a large shark with chainsaws for teeth. * ChurchMilitant: Arguably spoiler:Tomoyo, the founder of Sakura-ism. ** The Wolkenritter are also very fanatical when it comes to Hayate. * CombiningMecha: The heroes response against Godzilla-shaped Invader. All because Green Lantern-chan psyche is already conditioned that Godzilla is unbeatable. Bonus point for taking Evangelion shape. * ComesGreatResponsibility: ...and paperwork. Granted, it becomes a plot point at certain moments. * CoolVersusAwesome: From the http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6266421/5/ FATE: Holy Grail War of 2814 sidestory, FateKaleidLinerPrismaIllya Kuro's FieldOfBlades Unlimited Blade Works versus Servant Assassin spoiler:[[DresdenFiles Winter Knight's]] Zombie Tyrannosaurus Rex Noble Phantasm. * TheCorruption: Downloading Kotomine's Heart of Pure Evil ™ into the Book of Darkness after it was damaged by AntiMagic Asuna seems to have some adverse impacts on the Wolkenritter. * CovertPervert: Fate. So very much. * CrackFic: Gee, where to begin.... ** At this point though, the fic CerebusSyndrome started to take itself more seriously. The author actually laments at the fact that most people in net still categorize it as CrackFic. *** Somehow, it manages to be a serious crack fic. Without actually reading the stroy, it's hard to understand. * CrazyPrepared: By law, all Japanese schools must have an 'infiltrated by the forces of evil' drill in addition to standard fire drills. It comes in handy more often than it should. * DarkerAndEdgier / LighterAndSofter: Paradoxically, both at once. Intersecting with FateStayNight and GateKeepers makes the NanohaAs plotline grimmer, but the Fate plotline is made much lighter from crossing over with more idealistic series like , , and the FateKaleidLinerPrismaIllya continuity. * DeathIsCheap: Referenced. -->"I am going to die a virgin," Tuxedo Kamen said, then added conscientiously, "OhNoNotAgain Again." * DeliberatelyCuteChild: spoiler:Tomoyo. And she is good at it. * DeliciousDistraction: Ice cream is really tasty. Too tasty perhaps. ** And not just DistractedByTheSexy to the customer. * DepartmentOfRedundancyDepartment: Tomoyo is one of the few employers available to ninjas, and in fact is listed between every other option. * DoorStopper: The Green Lantern standard codebook describing common situations that a lantern might encounter in the field has at least 77,348 entries in it. Nanoha appears to have memorized it. * DraggedIntoDrag: After 3-A learns that Green Lantern thinks that Negi is a girl, they start stealing his clothing and replacing them with girl's outfits. * TheDreaded: Nanoha apparently becomes this in the future. Tomoyo is already this, if Kuro's reaction to meeting her in Fanfic/UnequallyRationalAndEmotional is anything to go by. And especially Evangeline. Nanoha herself is so terrified of Evangeline that merely hearing her name causes her to have HeroicBSOD. --> MadnessMantra ...I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die... * DrowningMySorrows: Sailor Pluto really hasn't taken the demotion of Pluto to a Dwarf Planet well. And it's treated as comedy. When they got her off the bottle, she became a LadyOfWar to compensate. * EmpathicWeapon: Special mention to Ring-chan, the first and only Power Ring who developed his/her own consciousness among all the Corps' Power Ring. It seems to have issues with Raging Heart... * EroticEating: Vita eating ice cream for the first time is rather disturbingly sexual. * EverythingsBetterWithChocolate: Chocolate Overkill Omnicides. Poor Vita.... * FoeYay: Signum/Yuuno, Signum/Tuxedo Kamen, and Signum/Fate. Parodied in an omake in which Fate finding evidence of Signum's fight with Tuxedo Kamen is treated like an affair. * FreudWasRight: Vita with ice cream. Vita with.... AARRRRGHHH!!! DAMN YOU INTERNET!!! * FridgeLogic: Used in-universe. The heroes deduce how long the villains have been on earth via exploring the FridgeLogic of a reference to This Very Wiki. If they found that particular page, it means that they've found the site and been on it for a while, which means that they've been surfing the internet, which means they've been here long enough to have plenty of free time... GET BACK TO WORK, GIRLS! * FrickinLaserBeams: Lex-Blaster 500. * FutureBadass: Archer, of course, in more ways than usual. He somehow seems to have about three dozen more IQ points than Shiro, apart from anything else. He frequently expresses astonishment at how much of a useless idiot he was back then. ** The Caster of Fate/Zero, Hayate Yagami. Sakura's symbiosis with Reinforce handily shows how powerful the Book of Darkness is, but spoiler: Kotomine's dark copy of Hayate demonstrates exactly how absurdly powerful one can get when one can combine the powers of Negi, Nanoha, Archer, the Sailor Senshi, and many others. * GenreSavvy: Batman decides not to "visit" Mahora Academy because the universe said not to. ** Additionally, everybody knows LaBlueGirl how often ninjas end up dealing with tentacle monsters. This one zigzags between this and WrongGenreSavvy. ** As of Chapter 25 Ilya has this in spades. * HaveIMentionedIAmHeterosexualToday: Alisa in chapter 26. Even the Book of Darkness doesn't believe her. ** Later on in the same chapter, Fate attempts this in her internal monologue. SuspiciouslySpecificDenial She certainly did not watch any of Chrono's girl-on-girl porn! * HeroicWillpower: One of spoiler:Berserker's Noble Phantasm is Oath Against All Evil, that enables him to control his servant class power and mind. Anyone who familiar with FateStayNight knows how destructive and uncontrollable spoiler:Berserker class is. * HorrifyingTheHorror: The reaction of 99% of Arkham to Joker's Family Christmas. * IRegretNothing: Chamo, after looking up the skirts of the Magical Girl Association. * ItRunsInTheFamily: Turns out TheJoker's homicidal mania and tendency to sexualize his obsession with nemeses are heritable, even if his particular idiosyncrasies aren't. * KidAnova: Negi, who has finally gotten GenreSavvy about it and begun to use it to his advantage. -->"Oh, crap," Chisame whispered. "He's hit puberty! We're all doomed!" * LadyOfWar: Several. Signum, Lady Shiva spoiler:who manages to knock-out Zafira in hand-to-hand combat and looks incredibly cool while doing it, Sailor Pluto [[spoiler:who combined this with DrunkenMaster]], and spoiler:Tomoyo, although maybe too young for this trope, but manages to keep her spoiler:calm and her mysterious, saintly smile (c) even when attacking the Wolkenritter and trying to rip Vita a new one. * LampshadeHanging: All over the place. In recent http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6095074/11/Takamachi_Nanoha_of_2814 chapters, almost literally. The lampshade hanging itself is, at one point, lampshaded. ** Literal lampshades have started showing up, as of chapter 14, and maybe earlier. * LittleMissBadass: Nanoha, Fate, Illya, Kuro Illya, Miyu, Vita, but the queen is spoiler:Tomoyo. * LoveMakesYouCrazy: Tomoyo, but it's CrazyAwesome. * LoveMakesYouEvil: Tomoyo, and the Wolkenritter. * MegaCrossover * MoodWhiplash/ DescriptionCut: Done in this http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6266421/15/FATE_Holy_Grail_War_of_2814 chapter of FATE: Holy Grail War of 2814. First we got Emiyas shoved into life threatening situation, then it shows spoiler: [[TheGrimReaper DeTheSandman ath doing random things such as doing a Sudoku puzzle. It was a foreshadowing to shows that, no, nobody is going to die]] * MutuallyExclusiveMagic: By WordOfGod, a person can only use one type of magic. Either Magecraft (FateStayNight), Mid-Childan/Belkan Magic (Nanoha), or Wizardry (Negima). The only exception to this is spoiler:[[FateStayNight Sakura who, being bonded to the Tome of the Night Sky, can use everythign that's been downloaded into it, including Servants' Noble Phantasms, and all three types of magic. She's basically described as a GameBreaker "Broken Game Character".]] * MyDeathIsJustTheBeginning: Archer had his HeroicSacrifice planned out since a few hours after summoning, and planned for what happened next rather well. * NiceJobBreakingItHero: Stabbing the magic-collecting ArtifactOfDoom with an AntiMagic sword turns out to be a really, really bad idea. ** [[spoiler:Though it seems that someone was arranging for that to happen.]] ** Nanoha also angsts that she didn't do good enough job of fighting the Wolkenritter and causing her support to get targeted by them, until Superman tells her to take it easy. * NoFourthWall: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6095074/08/Takamachi_Nanoha_of_2814 Chapter 8 is a particularly egregious =(*sip*)= example. * ObliviousYoungerSibling: Nanoha has yet to realize that her sister Miyuki's relationship with their brother is not sisterly, despite having walked past a three-way make-out session between Miyuki, Kyouya, and Shinobu, and seeing NakedApron Miyuki coming out of Kyouya's room in the morning (Given that Miyuki is biologically Kyouya's cousin, not his sister, it's not as naughty as it seems, but still). This is mainly due to Nanoha being too tired or too preoccupied due to work-related issues to pay close attention to what's going on at home. * OhNoNotAgain: Several ** When Nanoha hears a mysterious voice in her head, she knows that it means trouble. It's just about evolved into a RunningGag. ** The Sailor Senshi always panic whenever they hear that there's new a MagicalGirl, thinking they're going to die. Again. * OnlySaneMan: Yuuno, most of the time. Superman the rest. * OrgasmicallyDelicious: Vita and Chocolate Overkill Omnicides. * PantyThief: [[spoiler:Negi of all people, with Yuuno and Kotaro enlisted as help, in order to get back at the girls of his class for them treating him as - and dressing him as - a girl. Ayaka faints when she realizes that her little shota was personally handling her underwear.]] * PropheticDreams: Shown several times during the series, regarding spoiler:a horrible scenario where Sailor Pluto had to sacrifice herself. It was spoiler:Kinomoto Sakura's dream. Probably induced by spoiler:Spectre/Alicia Testarossa. * PowerCreepPowerSeep: The Wolkenritter's defenses have been fairly obviously gimped somewhat to allow certain people to actually fight them who certainly couldn't ordinarily. * PurpleProse: How Vita sees Hayate. ** Tomoyo is also prone to this, in her ChurchMilitant mode. --->"For the foul heresy of attempting to harm the gloriousness that is the great and beautiful Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said breezily, her saintly, mysterious smile © never leaving her face, "I levy the judgment of the church upon you, strangers. By Sakura-chan's boundless mercy and generosity, I give you one final chance to turn away from this evil path you tread and embrace the light of goodness that is Sakura-chan! Bow down to her divine beauty, and you will be forgiven this heinous atrocity, for all things are loved in the nice, soft, squishy, developing bosom of Sakura-chan's infinite heart. Persist, however, and there is no place you can hide from my Vengeance, no hole too deep, no shadow so dark that I cannot find you to exact a thousand times over the harm you would wrought upon this most blessed Sakura-chan! Persist and know that from this day forth the Specter of death hangs above you, and that nothing will spare you from my most unholy Wrath." ** And here's the author's opinion of this trope in action, courtesy of Ch. 13 Author's Notes: -->"I have come to the conclusion I'm too good a writer to be able to write PurpleProse. On the upside, it means I'm too good to write anything TakeThat as horrible as Twilight. On the down side, it means I'm too good to write anything as marketable as Twilight. It was an actual labor to write it. I had to read SO many SturgeonsLaw bad fics to even try to get it down. I couldn't stop laughing at how stupid it all was. Anyone who can do this and KEEP doing it for more than a thousand pages has... well, not talent, but some kind of GiftedlyBad anti-talent. Purple prose is HARD! Though I have also discovered, to my horror, that I have my own personal brand of PurpleProse. I need to lie down..." * RedAndBlackAndEvilAllOver: TheCorruption turned Wolkenritter Knight Armour into red and black version. * RuleOfCool * RuleOfFunny * SecretIdentity: Everyone. Chrono now has a SecretIdentity as 'Tempus' and the Wolkenritter recently took to wearing masks so that they couldn't be traced to Hayate. The entirety of MahouSenseiNegima Ala Alba ends up with codenames and masks of varying quality. * ShoutOut: During her second fight with Vita, Green Lantern-chan uses shark construct "Bruce", American Godzilla, Giant Marshmallow Man ("LampshadeHanging Who you gonna call?"), and the PowerRangersLightspeedRescue Supertrain Megazord, much to Vita's chagrin. ** Fate's dream sequence in chapter 14. That is all that really needs to be said. *** to be more specific, her dream is a parody of NakedApron Setsuna's Cosmo Entelekhia scene, will elements of the introduction of the original MarySue, FLCL and MidoriDays. ** Negi's triumphant return to strike:manhood boyhood, and the girls' reaction, is a wonderful ShoutOut to the famous "Suit Up" scene from HowIMetYourMother. ** From Fate: -->"Yes," Saber said coldly. She considered it dispassionately, then decided it wouldn't soil her honor to insult him in the harshest way she knew how. MontyPythonAndTheHolyGrail "You Frenchman! Ni! Ni!" ** Tomoyo's Bodyguard Squad seems to consist entirely of female ninja named after girls. ** Some of Berserker's abilities was based on spoiler:[[FateZero Lancelot's]] * ShowWithinAShow: Trope Tan Organization the TV. * TheSnarkKnight: Archer. Lampshaded by Lancer. ** At one point, he even introduces himself as Mister Sarcastic. * : Happens a lot. * StableTimeLoop: The most probable explanation for why the universe isn't imploding when Archer teaches Shiro the finer points of his technique, as Archer worries. Archer gets up to a lot of this, going out of his way to make sure certain events happen, leaving it unclear if they would have happened the way he remembers if he hadn't interfered. The threesome with Rin and Saber, though, was totally worth risking the stability of space-time. ** Additionally, it's implied that Future Hayate was the Servant Caster of the Fourth Grail War, and is responsible for the damage to the Tome of the Night Sky by sealing the Grail's corruption into it and turning it into the Book of Darkness. *** It turns out that spoiler:Future Hayate and Archer, based on their own "past" knowledge, [[spoiler:developed a XanatosRoulette to manipulate the outcomes of the 4th and 5th Holy Grail Wars, before they died and were summoned to the past as Heroic Spirits]]. ** People keep getting mail from Chao Lingshen. It's entirely possible that she knew what to send and when to send it because she already knew what had been received and when. * StalkerWithACrush: Gentleman, forget the YamatoNadeshiko cute and womanly Tomoyo in CCS . She takes the concept and turns it strike:UpToEleven strike:OverNineThousand BeyondTheImpossible to impossible heights. * SuspiciouslySpecificDenial: Negi's "reaction" to 3-A discovering their underwear has been stolen spoiler:(by him) zigzags between this and BlatantLies * TheTapeKnewYouWouldSayThat: KidFromTheFuture Chao and Chibi-Usa left behind some time-release emails that are astonishing in their predictive ability. ** And Archer does it with a VideoWills video letter that was recorded shortly after his summoning and delivered spoiler: shortly after his 'death'. Since FutureBadass his past self was there when the video was played, he knows exactly what everyone's reaction will be. * ToWinWithoutFighting: Though she hasn't gotten the Grail yet, Saber has been declared the winner of the Holy Grail war on the grounds that she is the only person involved who actually wants it. ** spoiler:And now she can't get it, with the Grail being destroyed to stop Kotomine Kirei from unleashing Ultimate Evil to the world. * TransformationIsAFreeAction: Subverted. Nanoha tends to wait for transformation to complete, but her partners (especially Fate) CombatPragmatist don't. AttackOfThe50FootWhatever Not that it helps them. * TrainingFromHell: Evangeline to Nanoha. And Nanoha DrillSergeantNasty picked up that habit and hit Yuuno with it. ** Kilowog's Green Lantern training was implied to be like this toward new recruits, but Nanoha surprisingly happily accept her training, much to the chagrin of her colleagues. *** It should be noted that while Killowog's was fine, Evangeline's absolutely terrified her at first. (And maybe not just at first. Nanoha only uses JapaneseHonorifics -sama for two people. The other one is Superman.) * TaraStrong: Voices Ring-chan. Yes, a voice actor in a text only medium. -->Setsuna blinked. "Why does your ring sound like a boy as voiced by Tara Strong?" she said. * TokenEvilTeammate: Haruna Saotome, even more than in Negima. She laughs evilly more than ever, still considers everything in terms of how it will help her take over the world, and, most tellingly, has a tech person called "The Calculator", rather than "Oracle". Its actually Chisame and not Noah Cuttler, but given that she's named after him, and not the former Batgirl... ** Not only that, but Haruna's codename is Manga/DeathNote Kira Death Note Paru-sama. The characters even lampshade how ObviouslyEvil she is. ** Also, Tomoyo. ** For FateKaleidLinerPrismaIllya Team FateStayNight Fate, DepravedBisexual KuLovableSexManiac ro. * TrialByFriendlyFire: strike:Chrono Tempus tries to do this against Vita, who was being held by Sailor Pluto. GoneHorriblyWrong It didn't work. * TvTropesWillRuinYourLife: The author admits that he's not only using TVTropes heavily, but is trying to get on as many trope pages as possible. It has also ruined the life of several of the characters. ** TVTropesWillRuinYourVocabulary: perhaps one of the first examples of a media in which the characters have more or less begun to suffer this, although how much of that is the result of the author suffering from it is debatable. * UnusualEuphemism: The Wolkenritter use the terms "honest-to-Hayate", "Hayate damned" and "Hayate damn it" when they swear. * VillainOverride: Heroic version; One of spoiler:Berserker's Noble Phantasm, Knight of Justice, enables him to control magical devices and even Green Lantern ring without user's permission. * WeCouldHaveAvoidedAllThis: Before spoiler:giving his Linker Core to the Wolkenritter, spoiler:Archer explains that, yes, all the enemies they faced before would have gladly spoiler:given their own Linker Cores without resistance if they can act more diplomatically and explain everything before resorting to violence. * WhatHappenedToTheMouse: Twenty chapters later and no sign of spoiler: Sinestro. Green Lantern-chan still remembers him, though. * : Nanoha. * YouAndWhatArmy: Vita falls victim to this after Tomoyo InvokedTrope invoked this trope at her, GenreBlind after she got the response wrong and Tomoyo explained how things are supposed to be done. Later, they used it against the SailorMoon Sailor Senshi and Super Young Team team-up, and it's strike:Shy Crazy Lolita Canary Sailor Jupiter who fell victim. * YouCanTalk: Everyone's reaction to Cassandra talking during the Wolkenritter attack on Mahora. * YouDontWantToDieAVirginDoYou: Suzuka attempts this with Alisa when they get pulled into a barrier by the Book of Darkness. Alisa doesn't go for it. * YouJustToldMe: Averted. After finding that her artifact can read Sailor Moon's mind when looking for 'Serenity', Nodoka deliberately skips the first few pages, knowing that among the first entries will be something on the order of 'Good thing she doesn't know my real name is XXXXX'. * YouWillNotEvadeMe: Signum pulls this against spoiler:Syaoran. It's pretty much the only reason the Wolkenritter PyrrhicVictory didn't end up empty-handed. * YourHeadASplode: What the Disclaimer likes to warn us may happen. ----